


Taro Milk Tea with a side of Depression

by VeelaWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Depression, Guidance Counselors, H/D Hurt!Fest 2020, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inappropriate Behavior from a Professional, M/M, Morbid Humor, Pre-Slash, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Hatred, Veela Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry Potter, in therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: Draco sat through twenty grievous minutes of Ministry-mandated group therapy for Newly Registered Magical Beings & Creatures — then promptly stormed out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 37
Kudos: 146
Collections: H/D Hurt!Fest 2020





	Taro Milk Tea with a side of Depression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> I'd like to thank my wonderful beta XY and my emotional support buddy &Z

  


  


**ACT ONE, SCENE ONE**

  
  


**EXT. WIZARDING LONDON -- TUESDAY -- DAY TIME**

  


_On the outskirts of Wizarding London lies a magical boba teahouse. It is dimly lit with battered wood furnishings, exposed beams, and hanging planters scattered throughout the interior. The teahouse is nearly vacant, no audible chatter besides the reedy voice spilling out from the wireless behind the sticky counter. A slender man takes up a corner table, facing the window and drizzling rain outside. He is made up of pale skin and harsh lines, from his cropped hair to the clench of his jaw. He is alone._

  
  


**INT. BUBBLE WAND BOBA [TEAHOUSE & CAFE]**

  


**HARRY** ( _enters and orders a cold drink, then sits at Draco’s table. Uninvited)_

 **HARRY** _(takes a loud, obnoxious sip to provoke Draco into making eye contact. Waits until it happens)_

_Success._

_Extended pause._

**HARRY** You know, the point of a class being Ministry-mandated is—

 **DRACO** —I am fully aware of what Ministry-mandated means, Potter.

 **HARRY** Do you? From where I was sitting, it looked like you left in the middle of an hour-long group session.

 **DRACO** Please forgive me for growing weary of Ronan Buckthorne weeping over his monthly furry problem.

 **HARRY** Living life as a werewolf is no easy task, Malfoy.

 **DRACO** I suppose the stench of wet dog does grow old with the dismal weather here.

 **HARRY** Yet, it still can’t overpower the nauseating stench of being a miserable prick.

 **DRACO** Is that your official diagnosis, Healer Potter? My late Veela inheritance is due to my winning personality? How strange, and here I was blaming my rotten father for lying about his beloved blood purity.

 **DRACO** (laughs, unamused)

 **DRACO** It’s so meaningless now.

 **HARRY** I’m a guidance counsellor, not a Healer.

 **DRACO** Sounds dreadfully Muggle.

 **HARRY** Perhaps, but I’ve yet to see any Muggles sprouting wings or beaks in the middle of a temper tantrum due to unrequited feelings so they can’t be all bad.

 **DRACO** Fuck you, Potter.

 **HARRY** What’s the matter, Malfoy, feeling a bit peckish?

 **DRACO** Absolutely not. Is this how you attempt to console all of your new patients? No wonder clinical treatment is so necessary for them.

 **HARRY** Maybe your father should hear about this.

 **DRACO** Fuck you right up your arse, you cock sucking cunt.

 **HARRY** Did they teach you how to curse like that in Tokyo, Malfoy? I thought you were meant to be studying potions.

 **DRACO** I was. Until this wretched disease ruined my entire life.

 **HARRY** That sounds overly dramatic. There’s no reason you can’t still brew your potions. Just don’t let any stray feathers fall into the cauldron. Who knows what adverse reactions that could cause—

 **DRACO** —You think my affliction is funny?

 **HARRY** I think you look a bit peaky. It seems your allure isn’t working. 

**DRACO** I’m on suppression potions, Potter. It’s how I make it through the day since the alcohol wasn’t helping.

 **HARRY** And was the daytime drinking before or after your manifestation?

 **DRACO** After, you vile cretin. I was a month away from completing my Mastery when—

 **DRACO** _(swallows roughly and looks out the window)_

 **HARRY** ...When?

 **DRACO** I had to leave my programme.

 **HARRY** Because of your Veela manifestation.

 **DRACO** _(turns back around)_

 **DRACO** No, because I shaved my hair off.

 **HARRY** You’re being very combative. 

**DRACO** No, I’m being endearingly sarcastic.

 **HARRY** Instead of drinking... heavily?

 **DRACO** Is this how you normally ‘guide and council’ people, Potter? I understand why you couldn’t make the cut for Healer training.

 **HARRY** So for the record, are you or aren’t you a drunk?

 **DRACO** No, I am not a drunk.

 **HARRY** Huh.

 **DRACO** Veelas metabolise alcohol too quickly for there to be any pleasant, lingering side effects.

 **HARRY** And blacking out is pleasant for you?

 **DRACO** Did you follow me all the way here simply to harass me? I could contact the Ministry and report you.

 **HARRY** But you won’t.

 **DRACO** Why? You think I’m interested in protecting ‘Ole Saint Potter?

 **HARRY** No. You think it’s a waste of time.

 **DRACO** Any measure of time spent in your presence is a minute wasted. In fact—

 **HARRY** You think it’s useless to file a complaint because you’re a Veela now.

 **DRACO** I’m still a Malfoy.

 **HARRY** You think they won’t take you seriously.

 **DRACO** Fuck you, Potter.

 **HARRY** You think they won’t respect you. It upsets you.

 **DRACO** I have every right to be furious! My life has been ruined by this wretched curse. You have no idea what it’s like, you imbecile.

 **HARRY** _(takes a sip of his drink while he stares Draco down)_

 **HARRY** You have no idea how wrong you are.

 **DRACO** I am not—

 **HARRY** —You’re not mad, not really.

 **DRACO** Oh, pray tell, do go on with your diagnosis of my emotions.

 **HARRY** You have some anger over the situation, sure, but it’s not the root of the problem.

 **DRACO** That would be the feathers and beak, yes?

 **HARRY** You’re scared, Malfoy.

 **DRACO** No.

 **HARRY** Frightened.

 **DRACO** Stop.

 **HARRY** Absolutely terrified.

 **DRACO** That’s not true. I’m angry because my life has been stolen from me—

 **HARRY** —Exactly. You spent your entire life under your father’s thumb until he got sent to Azkaban for a year. Then, before he was let out for his house arrest, you took a Portkey as far away as possible. You’re scared of not being in control of your own destiny.

 **DRACO** I am not a scared little boy anymore.

 **HARRY** Yes, you are. I can smell it on you. Starting from when you walked through that door into my therapy class.

 **DRACO** Oh really?

 **HARRY** I can smell it on you now, Malfoy. Among...other things.

 **DRACO** You can smell me?

 **HARRY** (pauses, breathes in deeply, exhales)

 **HARRY** Living life as a werewolf is no easy task, Malfoy, but it can be mastered if you have the strength of will. The determination to fight for what you want in life. The patience… 

**HARRY** _(leans across the small circular table and into Draco’s personal space, slowly, until they are nearly touching)_

 **HARRY** ...To seduce whomever you desire.

 **DRACO** _(swallows roughly, licks dry lips, exhales a quivering breath)_

 **DRACO** Duly noted, Potter.

 **DRACO** _(stands up, exits, his summer robes fluttering dramatically. He looks over his shoulder, once. The harsh lines are now gone.)_

 **HARRY** _(lifts up Draco’s deserted drink, twirls it casually in his palm. He smirks to himself)_

 **HARRY** See you on Thursday, Malfoy. It’s Ministry-mandated.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave some love for the creator if you can! Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://hd-hurtfest.tumblr.com/) on the H/D Hurt!Fest tumblr page!


End file.
